Guess what Ginny!
by Cleo-Malfoy
Summary: This is my first fic so tell me what i am doing wrong and r/r. Anyway the story goes along the lines of Ginny wants to get into Harry's pants but Harry likes someone else.Ch2 now up
1. Default Chapter

**"Guess what Ginny!"**

**Chapter One "Did someone mention a party?"**

"Oh hello Hermione, I didn't know that you were here." Ginny Weasley commented as she observed her and her elder brother Ron sitting all cuddled up on Ron's bright orange bed. Hermione seemed happy enough to see her, Ron however

"Don't you ever think of knocking Ginny, honestly with Bill, Charlie and Percy gone you'd think that a boy could get a little bit of privacy around here",

Hermione looked at her boyfriend with a bemused smile before turning to Ginny and rolling her eyes,

"Yeah, I mean honestly Ginny we could have been doing something," Ginny laughed along with Hermione but at the same time thought about how cute they looked together. Finally after four years of childish bickering they had sorted out their differences and gotten together. Ginny wondered to herself if her and H. .  .

"Well" Ron asked still steaming and interrupting Ginny's thoughts "is there something in particular that you wanted?"

"Well yes actually there is," Ginny replied curtly back before talking in a more civilized tone, "and it is a good thing that you're both here because it concerns your best friend", Ginny smiled happily to herself that after hearing their best friend's name Ron and Hermione were giving her their full attention. 

"Yes what about Harry?" Hermione asked in a puzzled voice.

Ginny cleared her throat before saying in a loud clear voice, "I think that when he arrives here at the burrow we should throw him a surprise birthday party".

At that moment two red headed bombshells crashed into the room. Hermione and Ginny looked on in amusement while Ron started yelling at his elder but less mature twin brothers about privacy but shut up quite quickly when George replied

"Honestly Ron, call yourself our brother"

"Yeah" Fred continued "You sound like mum after we've been out at . . ." George cut his twin off "Did someone mention a party". 

* * * * * * * 

"Yes Aunt Petunia" the boy who lived replied in a disgruntle voice as his horrible aunt reminded him that he still had to clean the toilets, scrub the oven, water the flower beds and clean the pool before he was allowed to go to his room while Uncle Veron had important people over for dinner. Harry thought to himself as he stuck his head into the oven that his life probably couldn't get much worse. As he watered the gardens and the garden gnomes Harry thought to himself that at least he only had one more week of putting up with his horrible 'family' before he would be on his way to The Burrow for the reminder of his summer holidays. 

Later as he lay on his bed listening to his stomach rumble at the smell of roast lamb and apple pie, he thought to himself about what his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would offer. He would be taking the same subjects despite Ron's admits to make him drop Divinations as he had done. Quidditch would be great like always and with the Weasley twins taking on the job as captain together, so it was anybody's guess about how much fun that would be. The only thing that was troubling him slightly was Voldemort. However Dumbledore assured him that he was restricted to the deepest part of the wilderness until he was able to regain the full use of his powers which had been destroyed in a duel with the great wizard himself. Only six more days Harry thought to himself as he dozed of to sleep and then I will be back with Ron and Hermione and everything else that makes a little bit of sense in this screwed up world that I so happen to live in.

* * * * * * * *


	2. Control Freak Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling

(A/N Thank you to every one that read and reviewed)

Chapter Two: **Control Freak Ginny**

"Attention", Ginny said as she held up a thick wad of parchment. "This is the plan for Harry's birthday party".

Hermione looked up from her bacon and eggs that she was eating in surprise, "you've planned it already?", she asked, "I thought that you only came up with the idea yesterday?"

"Yeah well I didn't have much else to do" Ginny replied, _"and I actually came up with the idea about five months ago but that is totally beside the point right and I can't tell you that because you will tell Ron and Ron will want to kill me for wanting to get into the pants of his best friend" thought Ginny as she smiled wickedly to herself._

"So Gin, what's the plan?" asked Fred

"Well" said Ginny brightly "You and George are to arrange for Mum and Dad to be out of town for the entire night".

"Oh that's easy done isn't it Gred", George exclaimed, "We'll send Dad to a muggle house"

"Yeah good idea Feorge, So Hermione what are your parents doing….. Hey Gin when is the party?" asked the puzzled twin.

"This weekend coming, the night of the day that Harry arrives", Ginny explained, "That way he will have no idea unless one of you owl him".

"Cool" said Ron, "So what's my job?"

"Ah" said Ginny sweetly knowing that for her plan to work she'd have to be in Ron's good books, "I gave you the very important job of invitations."

Ron looked at her doubtfully.

"Ron this is going to be the party that everyone will be talking about when we get back on the Hogwarts express" Ginny explained trying to keep her patience, "I thought since you were Harry's best friend, no offence Hermione, that you would know who Harry would want at his surprise party".

"Oh" Ron replied happily, "okay then how many people did you have in mind?"

"As many good looking girls as possible" the twins said speaking simultaneously.

The twins then escorted Ron out of the room giving him suggestions about who to invite. Ginny smiled happily, three down, looked across the table and thought to herself and only one to go. "So Hermione" Ginny babbled happily, "Since you are all sooo incredible at charms I thought you might want to do the decorations." Hermione looked at Ginny carefully "Sure" she replied "I'd like that" Ginny smiled nervously at her brother's girlfriend; "You wouldn't want to help me with the food to what you?" Ginny asked looking down into her cereal. Hermione just looked at her

"Oh come on Hermione", Ginny pleaded looking up, "Don't make me beg"

"Oh alright", Hermione sighed, giving in, "But on one condition"

"Yeah, what?" asked Ginny.

Hermione laughed, "Just don't let Ron be in charge of the music"

"No way" Ginny exclaimed smiling, "that's Gred and Feorge's other job".

* * * * * * * * *

Many miles away from the happy relaxed atmosphere of The Burrow, the boy who lived sat in complete and utter boredom on his bed. Although it was eight thirty in the morning, Harry had been awake for three hours working in the garden and doing other jobs for his Aunt Petunia as part of his 'summer holiday chores'. Harry sighed and got up and walked over to his closet from which he removed his Firebolt and broom servicing kit. 'Well' he thought to himself, 'if I'm going to be bored I may as well do it properly' as he started to polish his broom for the twenty-seventh time for the holidays. Grr Harry growled in frustration a few minutes later when he heard Aunt Petunia yell at him to do the breakfast dishes. 'I can't wait to get to The Burrow or even better Hogwarts'. 'Ah Hogwarts' Harry thought dreamily to himself as he descended down the stairs. 'Freedom, the one place where I can be myself, even if those moments are during the middle of the night' he thought to himself bitterly a few minutes later as he sunk his arms elbow deep into dishwashing suds.

(A/N if you like it please review, if you don't like it please review anyway.)


End file.
